Unexamined Published Japanese Utility Model Application (Kokai) No. Hei 5-58453 discloses a conventional vehicle locking mechanism that includes a striker secured on the floor of the vehicle (a fixed member), a base plate secured on a seat cushion of the vehicle (a movable member) and provided with a receiving groove for receiving the striker, a latch rotatably supported on the base plate to engage the striker together with the receiving groove, and a pawl rotatably supported on the base plate to maintain the engagement between the striker, the latch and the receiving groove. In addition, a spring is disposed between the latch and the pawl to rotate the pawl in the engagement direction with the latch and to rotate the latch in the disengagement direction from the striker. The striker is inserted into the receiving groove and rotates the latch against the urging force of the spring to engage the receiving groove and the latch. Further, the urging force of the spring rotates the pawl to engage with the latch so that the latch is restricted from rotating by the pawl. The locking mechanism thus holds the seat cushion to the floor.
However, in this known type of locking mechanism, because the engagement and disengagement between the latch and the striker, and the engagement and disengagement between the latch and the pawl are designed to be smooth, there are predetermined gaps at both of the engagement portions. Thus, when the locking mechanism holds the seat cushion to the floor of the vehicle, the latch can rotate according to the rotational play which exists by virtue of the gaps. Thus, play in the seat cushion arises.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a locking mechanism that is not susceptible to the same disadvantages and drawbacks as other known locking mechanisms such as described above.
It would be desirable to provide a locking mechanism which does not create play.